A major problem associated with indwelling medical devices, for example catheters, is the formation of pathogenic biofilms on the surfaces of such devices. These highly resistant pathogenic biofilms contribute to the development of nosocomial infections that account for about 30-40% of the infections reported for acute care hospitals in the United States and affects millions of patients worldwide annually. Some of the current methods targeted at preventing pathogenic biofilm formation on such medical devices include, coating the indwelling device with antimicrobial compositions or forming an anti-fouling coating on the devices prior to insertion or implantation. These prior art methods and compositions are fraught with problems. For instance, antimicrobial agents are not effective because the pathogenic bacteria, in the biofilms formed on the indwelling devices, are embedded in a self-produced polymer matrix and are protected from the antimicrobial agents. Additionally, the anti-fouling coatings provide a short bacterial interference time as these are not stable in vivo and do not provide a high coverage of the surface to be protected. Hence, there exists a need in the art to develop compositions and methods that are effective in preventing the formation of pathogenic biofilms on indwelling medical devices.